fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma
Sigma is a superior element that specializes in extreme damage and high attack speed, but because of the massive power from this element, it takes a toll on the user's body. This element also has a secret transformation that can be unlocked by completing the "Way To Sigma" quest. Details on the quest are on the bottom of the page. Cost: Auruoa+Light+1000 diamonds Stats Damage: Very High Defense: Average Speed: Very High Sigma Divination (Projectile) The user will quickly fire a massive long ranged beam forward flowing with massive power and has extreme knockback, it will deal 400 damage and cause the ground to rupture into a glowing green and blue color, however, this move will cause the user to start slowing down mildly for 5s. *This move fires quick so it can be used well in a combo. Cooldown: 5s Mana Cost: 325 Sigma Illuminated Rings (Multi-Projectile) The user will fire large green glowing rings forward that will fire in a spiral and on contact will stun and start spinning the enemy in the air if caught, this can also be controlled so you can fling the enemy around. In total, this deals 370 damage. *The rings can also absorb projectiles and make the move stronger. *If the mouse is moved fast enough it can smash the enemy into the ground and even throw them far away based on how fast you swung the mouse. Cooldown: 6s Mana Cost: 300 Sigma Glare (Contact) The user will look forward at an enemy and their eyes will flash blue causing a massive explosion dealing 425 damage and will teleport the enemy far away after contact. However, the user will start holding their head for 1.5s and their vision will be slightly blurred due to the massive power used. *This move is very quick acting and can be formed into a combo. Cooldown: 8s Mana Cost: 385 Sigmatic After Images (Teleportation) The user will start teleporting around so fast that they will start to create afterimages confusing enemies for 4s, the user will then appear then fire 2 beams from their hands with a 1-second delay between them each dealing 150 damage. *This move comes in handy for avoiding incoming attacks, and this can also pull you out of an ultimate if used before it starts. Cooldown: 6s Mana Cost: 300 Shocking Vortex Chain The user will teleport into the air and then a large blue ball of energy will appear and the sky, it will let loose massive neon blue chains that will grab enemies and start smashing them into the ground multiple times dealing 300 damage in total. Then the chains will pull all enemies to the ball of energy then it will explode causing a large explosion in the sky dealing 275 damage. After the ultimate is finished the user will stumble onto their knees for 2.5s. Cooldown: 90s Mana Cost: 1000 Way To Sigma Quest *The user will have to enter a map called Sigma Realm. *They must then speak to a large floating neon blue being. *The being will state that the Sigma Realm is being threatened by a faction full of Chaos Knights. *If the user accepts the quest a short cutscene will play of them walking down this path full of Chaos Knights. *The user will have to fight through 15 waves of Chaos Knights. *They start off with very low durability and health but the Chaos Knights get stronger as the waves progress. *The boss is the Chaos General *The Chaos General has very high HP and uses Chaos-based spells. *His entire moveset is Chaos, however, he can not use Ults. *If the user wins they will teleport back to the being. *The being will then let you pick his way of thanking you for completing the quest. *You can one from the following: 1750 shards, 500 diamonds, 5+ Levels or The Secret Transformation. *Upon picking your gift you will be teleported out of the map. *After you complete the quest you cannot return to the location. Mastered Sigma (Secret Transformation) The user will start powering up and a massive aura will go around them and the map will start to shake massively then the user will unleash their full latent abilities, they will gain a glowing neon outline around their body. Their attacks will launch 50% faster and all their moves will have a 35% cooldown reduction. Their moves also do not take a toll on their body anymore and their moves cost 10% less mana to use. They will also have a 10% health regen bonus and they will gain 25% more max health. This will last for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 25s Mana Cost: 375